More Shiny Than Gems
by PegasusScout
Summary: A regular girl found work as a servant in Sanctuary. As everything seems normal one encounter will turn to a road of a strange friendship...until it leads to something else.
1. A month before the chaos

**_Three weeks ago..._**

"Ow!"

The servant of a messy tied up bun with hair color darker than coal crashed against the stone wall when the tray she held came crashing with a loud clatter on the hard ground.

Why did she hit herself blindly on a wall that she could literally avoid? No one knows.

It echoed outside the pathway that was use to get between the main and a small room that she would go to refresh her mind. She gathered herself and pick up the tray to continue walking.

Marissa, a Spanish born lady of 18 years has been working as a servant for a month yet no mess has been cause so far. Her previous job was a disaster due to her habit of clumsiness so she chose to find work in a place she expect would reject her but believe destiny has brought her good luck.

Then the ground unexpectedly rumbles like a earthquake follow with explosions bursting in the inner halls inside the temple.

"Enemy attack!" Frightful, she drop the tray again and ran outside.

But once as she went outside to find shelter someone was walking in the opposite direction and they both accidentally crash into each other resulting in the maid landing on the ground while the other stood.

Soon a apple she took from the kitchen not to long ago rolled out of her hidden pocket.

 **Kitchen**

"A soup started th?" It was the voice of Sage after hearing the loud noise from outside. When he entered he expected an attack but it was beyond that, the entire kitchen walls were covered in every unimaginable food recipes.

"Yes I saw it with my own eyes!" Said one of the cookers who was completely bathed in oil and such. The pot where the explosion started was in terrible condition upon inspection.

"This is strange...try making something simple and see what happens." It was a bizarre day to start off.

 **Outside**

"Watch where you're going!" The young man yelled at her until he saw something round next to his shoe.

"Sorry I wasn't looking..." She saw as the man picked up her snack and attempts to eat it. She didn't hesitate to snatch it away but the man's hand had a good grip.

"It's mine I saw it first wimp!" He barked trying to pull it away.

"I think not!" Marissa was aware that she's dealing with a dangerous gold saint but the apple was more important and must be in her hands at once.

"You wanna fight?" He tugged back with fiery eyes signifying a competition. If she was a man then he would have fought her but maybe if he sent a Amazon to teach her a lesson then it would be a little fair.

Furthermore both were causing a loud scene that has caught some random onlookers as they vile for the small fruit.

Then he tossed something at her using his other hand. Whatever it was landed at her shoulders.

The maid quickly saw that it was a scorpion headed towards her face.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She shrieked releasing her hand from the apple and focused on getting the poisonous bug off of her. Meanwhile the saint made a run for it with the apple in hand.

"Haha so long loser!" The saint of wild blue hair mocked as he ran to the other side until he was out of sight.

Now that her snack was forever gone she felt useless.

She started crying in front of a group of maids which was odd to see them together in broad daylight and in the public. Seeing them whispering at one another Marissa had to stop and get up from the ground with a head held high.

Then something white was given to her to blow her nose. Not looking who it was she took the strange handkerchief and blew her nose.

"Thank you very much." She said without looking but right as she got back to her feet to throw it away she was tugged back, the handkerchief is nothing more but of a cape attached to the back of another gold saint.

"Please I'm sorry for using your cape I didn't knew it was a cape!" She quickly backs away clasping her hands in a apologetic manner fearing that she gotten herself into more serious trouble.

But something came out of the ordinary, the saint with a cheerful look patted her head like a dog catching her by surprise.

"No worries I'm always around to help out sirens such as yourself, right ladies?" He look back at the group whom all giggle at the words.

 _Sirens? But I'm a human!_

She tilts her head of his choice of words.

"Well thank you good sir..." She stops after seeing the saint returning back to the group with open arms, as the maids frantically smile at the man Marissa scoffs at them and went inside.

"Oh my seems that new girl is too good for you." Said one of the servants.

The saint turn back and was surprised at her leave.

"She won't get away that easily." He excuse himself from the group and ran after the not so mysterious servant.

Seriously why bother following heheh.

Seeing no guards around the hallway she went he took the chance to approach her.

"Excuse me we haven't properly introduce ourselves." He called out now walking besides her. Marissa though notice how close he was and proceeds to slowly walk ahead.

"You look busy with them so I have no reason to be there, but my name is Marissa. Please to meet you." She stop walking to extended her hand for him but instead of receiving the common handshake the saint took her hand in a flamboyant way. The young maid didn't know how to react but went with it.

"Manigoldo of Cancer at your service."

"You seemed nice compare to the other one that I fought with moments ago." She quickly pulled her hand away from the odd man and resuming walking.

"And who might that be?" Yet he still doesn't know about personal space as he follows her too close. Sensing this she felt nervous.

"H-he look damgerous and rude that he tossed me a scorpion and ran off with my apple!"

The saint had a while figuring out who bullied the servant but after she mention the bug he knew exactly who it might be.

"Ah then you met Kardia, he's obsessed for apples so don't be surprised if you see him eating one. I'll say he's insane and has low intelligence so he's easy to trick." He shrugs casually but the maid was not intimidated by the description.

"So you won't go after him?!" She stops on her tracks facing him with both hands crossed eyeing him but realized it was a bad idea considering how nice they look.

"The kitchen has tons of them." He waves off in a carefree manner.

"But that apple is special to me and I need it now." She was desperate thinking of the possible chaos that could lead if the apple fell into the wrong hands. "You said that you'll help out sirens like me so do your job then!"

She was quite bossy thus an idea came to the saint.

"Very well I'll fetch your apple but you have to do something for me in return." He partially lowers himself to meet her height.

"Which is?" She didn't like how this is going.

"I have a good feeling that we're getting along, tomorrow meet me outside when you have the chance." He sticks his hand out waiting for the deal to take part.

"You mean like friends right?"

"Yeah...like friends."

"Thank you so much." She place her hand to shake his and soon felt the man's strong grip tightening hers.

How will this new path will lead?

 **Oops there were some errors but I fixed them!**


	2. Second chance

A few hours layer and most of the errands are done yet Marissa is impatient.

The time they shook hands the saint went further along the halls instead of returning back to the exit to catch the thief that stole her apple. She first thought he was taking a shortcut but it looks like he won't come back at all.

"I can't believe it this is the last time I'll ever trust a gold saint!" She kicked a chair from the other side of a table she's sitting.

The kitchen she's in had went through rigorous cleaning after the bizarre accident and now by herself she thinks of the sad fate of her prized fruit. Then someone entered.

"Do you have basic medical skills?" A middle aged guard came forth into the kitchen looking like he ran miles just to know whenever she knew such thing. As from what she knows Marissa remembers learning the basics from other servants in her first days at Sanctuary.

"Yes I have why?"

"It seems two gold saints went through a accident and we're in need of a volunteer, now come."

 _They can't keep their word and now they can't even keep themselves out of trouble._ She followed the guard.

 **Infirmary**

"Must I know?" The pope sigh in helplessness after seeing none other than the Scorpio and Cancer saints in the infirmary in separate wooden beds while covered in mud, thorns, and pieces of red roses all over their armors. Both of their hair have been wildly ruffled in roses and dead scorpions.

But this isn't a surprise for the senior, these two men were known to have bad connections between each other resulting in one wanting to fight the other.

Sometimes there are good signs when both would work together to play pranks and insult others but those type of activities are short lived. The last time they were paired up it resulted in a fist fight after the ill tempered Scorpio lost to a unfair drinking game.

"He started it!!!" Kardia pointed at his rival.

"I did not!"

"He also tried to murder me and tackle me into Albafica's garden to finish me off!"

"Don't listen to him old man."

"And he stole my apple that I found fair and square!"

"Enough!" The pope yelled at them, "for once it will be very beneficial if you BOYS would get along for the sake of the others!" He sees them as children and if they behave like one then the senior had a plan in mind. "I have no choice but to put both of you under temple arrest for the remaining week."

"What?!" Both men said in unison.

"You heard me, now I don't want any more words out, especially from you." Sage pointed at his student highly disappointed of what he dragged himself into. Soon he turn around and left the small infirmary leaving both men alone to deal with the news.

"Hope that cane you got goes missing." Manigoldo muttered while crossing his arms in a bad mood.

"What was that???" Sage came back waiting for his student to repeat the sentence that he already heard but wanted to show how serious he is dealing with the two mens' irresponsible behaviors. Plus he didn't own a cane which offends him even more.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." The senior turn back again in a bad mood and left.

Soon footsteps echoed closer and closer to the doorway until a palace guard came inside with someone following him.

"Alright boys this one will fix you up." The guard lead Marissa inside, she was rather surprise seeing the familiar saint who had to look twice in case it was just his imagination.

"Well Well I think my arm is already healed." The Italian tries to sit up in best manner possible after she entered inside with a small medical bag but with one small swift of his arm a loud noise is heard from his bone forcing him to lay down.

"Doesn't seem like it." She smiles in pity of the injuries and his fail attempt of pretending to be well. Seeing her similing he didn't saw it coming but he could feel his plan working after all.

"You again!" The Scorpio was full of spite after catching a glimpse of the maid sent to heal their wounds.

Seeing him injured and at a disadvantage she pulled out a huge iron shears at his direction.

"Tell me what did you do to my apple." She walks moving the device that made creaking nosies whenever she presses the handles together.

"Hey back off what are you gonna do with that?" Kardia wasn't intimidated of her threat but the sight of seeing a tool that is used to cut worries him.

"Tell me what happen to my apple."

"You don't scare me." He mock until he sticks his tongue at her like a kid.

Then something small was dangling on her other hand, it was his pet that he threw at her when they first met.

Now that's a twist.

"Don't you dare touch him!" He felt the need to jump from his bed and send a Scarlet Needle into the insane woman but with injuries and the fact she's a girl puts him at a disadvantage.

"Where is my apple or I'll have to cut off it's tail." She placed the shears at the bug ready to cut.

"Guards there's a crazy woman harassing me!" The young saint yelled out after finding no plans to rescue his little friend.

"Hey leave him it's no use to force him out of it." The guardian of the fifth temple spoke while removing petals off of his hair.

"Fine, but I'm not healing you." Ava released the bug and proceed to head back.

"Whatever!" Kardia turn to the other side of the bed not wanting to see the face of his impending attacker.

 **Follow or comment!**


	3. Short talk

Kardia has never felt the urge to end his misery hearing his rival smooth talk his way to the crazy servant while she did her work and her best not to be smitten by the cheesy lines.

 _Degel end it all._ The Scorpio mentally pleas in exaggeration.

"You know I recently notice your eyes, they are pretty just to let you know."

"Why thank you no one has ever told me about it." She cheerfully spoke back to the flattery while wrapping a long piece of fabric around the man's arm. She never felt so nervous let along being close to the opposite gender especially when they met twice already.

"Heh no problem, how old are you if you don't mind?"

 _He loves to ask questions._ Marissa rolled her eyes as she finish tying up the strip.

"I'm eighteen, already those of my age are married." She spoke trying to act serious.

"It's a good thing you're not but do you have any plans on doing so because I think I found what I am looking for."

"Ah-ah no i-I'm not planning on it!" Marissa stammers with a red face that made the Cancer saint laugh at her embarrassment.

"All right then, by any chance are you seeing someone?" Manigoldo is eager to know of her response, if she does he'll do whatever is necessary to break them up.

"Hey she is not interested you idiot!" The Scorpio yelled in annoyance after constantly hearing the cheesy and torturing conversation. It's not that he has a interest in the girl but he's irritated seeing his rival acting like a fool around women that can easily trick him especially one that almost kill his beloved pet. But if she happens to kill the crab then Kardia wouldn't mind at all.

"I don't plan on doing so."

"That's a shame for a girl like you, hopefully someone will show up sooner...in fact he could be here." He tries hard to have her open up her mind and heart but the servant is deemed tough compare to the other women he woos yet he enjoys it.

"Well..." She could feel the need to blush but must hold on. "I hope it's a guard in this temple."

Suddenly Kardia groans like a desperate child wanting to leave but due to his injuries all he could do is place a pillow over his head.

"A guard?!" Manigoldo almost shouted at the unbelievable words coming from the servant who look at him cautiously for the way he responded. Seeing this he had to clear his throat. "Sorry about that I expected it would be a bronze...but I believe you need someone stronger and charming, how about a gold saint?"

"Nope, you guys seem to be extremely busy and serious in your job of protecting the goddess."

"Well not all of us, I for one am not busy and I don't mind protecting someone else than Athena. In fact I still visit other places and buy things! If I could be given a chance by a certain someone..." he eyed her in hope she'll notice him but things aren't that easy.

"Hey pal didn't your dad told us that we can't have any relations whatsoever?" Kardia smiles knowing well that his comrade hated the term most saints would mistaken.

"Watch It insect." The Cancer saint wasn't in good terms hearing such mockery. If the servant wasn't present then he could have send the annoying saint to the underworld.

"No, I won't stay forever in this Sanctuary so why bother looking for someone here?" She spoke to break the heated tension between the men.

"You're something else."

 _Where is this going?_ Ava sigh hearing the silly words coming out from the man. Out of the two saints she met this one is deemed strange.

Come to think of it she did saw something in him but she pass it as a small phase that she'll get over with. Besides there was someone she left behind back in the village where she came from.

"Is there any wounds to cover up?"

"Aside from a broken heart everything is fine." The Cancer saint then retreated back into bed upset with arms crossed over his head. She isn't interested in his problem and left.

"Hey you forgot to heal me!" Kardia yelled from under the pillow he's using to black out.

After she left Manigoldo wonders to himself.

 _I have a gut feeling about this one. A good one for sure but I'll have to push myself to get her to trust me._

 **To be continued...**


	4. Ditching

The rest of the day was nothing but chores ready for the servant to finish. After aiding one of the saints she felt something different from him yet she can't find the reason why.

When the night came she had trouble sleeping due to thinking of the sad fate of her apple and the questions that the Cancer saint said back at the infirmary. He didn't kept his promise of returning the apple and so she spend the night in a guilty feeling.

The next day she woke up well rested while birds chirp and the weather looking beautiful than yesterday. It would have completed her day but without the apple she feels the anxiety and a missing piece in her.

Why is she so dramatic over an apple?

"Excuse me but last night someone told me to give this note to you but I couldn't find your sleeping quarters till now." Another maid came in with a small folded paper. She gives it to Marissa and left.

 _Well that is odd._ She unfolds the paper and read the following words out loud for the readers to hear:

"Got you something better than those boring apples, meet me outside in back of the temple."

The young woman sprang from her messy bed and stood next to her drawer taking out the same servant gowns until she found her outfit. Removing the one she slept with Marissa had thought of something as she changes.

 _Maybe I should do something to my hair._ Using a piece of a broken mirror she fixes her long back length hair by putting it into the same usual bun. Looking at her co-worker's drawer she spotted a small rabbit ears headband and took it with her. The path didn't took long as the location is the same place when they first met.

In the time being she adds the headband on her bun makin it look more like a tiny rabbit sitting on her head while she pulls out two strands of her hair on her forehead to create separate bangs on each side of her head.

An hour went by and no saint has ever came foreword.

 _This is some sort of cruel joke._

Looking up after hearing noises of grass rustling someone spotted her, it was the pope.

"What are you doing here?" He was surprised but also suspicious of seeing her all alone outside not doing her errands like she was told to.

"A saint told me to wait for him."

"...ah I see, by any chance does he has blue hair, waste his time talking to women and the audacity to come here when he should have stayed in his place preventing any trespassers from passing all twelve temples?" Sage acted like a parent describing their troublesome kid full of disappointment.

Marissa could tell that the pope may have a bad relation with the saint by the way how he describe him.

"Um yes?" She wanted to lie but doing that in front of the one that gave her a job seems unfair. But now what bothers her is the part with women, could this saint be using her as some pastime hobby?

"That's all I need to know, you may go inside and begin your work but don't, I mean don't, see that man again. If you do report it to me."

"Y-yes sir." With a simple nod she proceed to head back, but her nerves took over and she fell forward after tripping on a tiny harmless rock.

"Sorry." She got up with embarrassment and went back to the smaller temple.

Now out of sight the pope was about to leave until his eyes caught a figure quickly running to the bushes and lie in wait.

He couldn't believe that the intruder is his former pupil now holding something in his hands. They were flowers.

 _The nerve of that man._ Sage sigh seeing him like this and proceeds to head at the bushes eagerly to confront him.

Meanwhile the saint patently waits for the servant to show up. Ever since last night he couldn't stop thinking about her but tries to ignore it as the same old habit he gets. But this one is different than the others thus it brought him that there could be something between them after all. For now he'll start off small by giving her some flowers he secretly robbed from the Pisces temple on his way up.

"Those flowers would look nice on Athena's shrine am I right?" The senior intentionally scared the man behind the leaves.

The saint screamed out of his spot and prepares to attack but seeing it was Sage he had to hide the flowers.

"What flowers?"

"Explain why you are here and who were you bringing the flowers to?" The pope crossed both arms waiting for a stupid excuse as always.

"Oh these are for...the shrine. I figure they would make the small statue more alive." Manigoldo lied and awkwardly smile to make it seem convincing.

Then the flowers were quickly taken away.

"Wonderful now go back GUARDING your temple while I place these in the shrine." Sage began to leave the man behind with the flowers ready to be thrown away in secret.

"Give me a break no one even comes anymore except the messenger man, he only made it to the second temple before he suddenly fell off the stairs." The saint followed the pope from behind, looking back at the entrance where the servant could come at any given moment he's slightly worried that she'll get mad at him.

Now he needs to think of another way of seeing her.

"With or without people you still need to stay in your place, I almost forgot I placed you and Kardia under temple arrest so do me a favor and head back or I'll extend it up to a month including with guards or better yet I'll place Regulus as one of those guards."

"You're no fun."

"Times are different now, this is your second year being the user so I have high expectations for you to mature." The senior lightly swatted his student's head with the flowers causing petals to fall. "Also keep away from the servant!!!" Now he swatted the flowers again but with full force in a comedic way until it was only three broken flowers instead of six.

"What servant?" The Cancer saint pretends to not know of her while brushing off the petals.

"She was already here waiting until I told her to return!" Sage went inside the temple leaving the saint outside. "and if I see you bothering her again you'll be prohibited from coming here!" His voice echoes inside.

No matter what the sneaky saint will see her eventually.

Full of confidence he happily walk out of the garden area filled with many ideas.

 _Sorry old man but nothing can stop me now!_

 _ **Favorite or comment!**_


	5. Off we go

In a dark room full of items cover in white drapes Marissa dust away the dirt that most of the old vases have collected throughout the years.

"I'll get in more trouble if I saw him again." Because of what happen earlier she swears to avoid him when possible but yet is sadden that the saint never showed up.

With the lower section of the shelf clean she dragged a wooden box to step on in order to reach the upper part. It was a boring errand but it's the only way she could distract herself with no supervision.

After cleaning the top shelf she stepped down and proceeds to clean the middle half while side walking so it will be faster to have a longer portion of the shelves done. Vase by vase she focus on them until she walk pass a open path where she started dusting a strange golden item leaning to the side with legs and crossed arms blocking that path.

 _How did that ended up here???_ She stops to analyze it before discovering she was dusting off a person. Taking a quick look upwards it was him.

"Miss a spot-"

Marissa screamed in terror until the saint had to cover her mouth quickly or she'll get him in trouble.

"Quiet down or you'll get that geezer's attention!" Manigoldo whispered and with his hand on her mouth he led her deep into the room so that no one will see them nor hear them.

She then remove his hand away from her and stepped his gold shoe using her sandals causing the man to hop in pain.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For scaring me!" She then hits him a few times using the feather duster. "Don't you dare touch me again and this is for leaving me planted outside!"

"Clam down you crazy woman!" He stop focusing on his injured foot and use his arms to shield himself from her petty attacks.

"Leave or you'll get me in bigger problems!" Marissa stops to turn her back away from him before she suddenly felt his presence behind her.

"You're not mad at me I can tell. "

"Yes I am now go!" Of course she is but his words made her to question her feelings.

"How about we go somwhere far where they won't catch us?" The saint went a little closer smiling and looking down at her for a answer.

That way how he's almost close to invade her private space made the servant nervous and red. No one that she met has ever been this close to her before especially when it's a man.

As always she lost interest but seeing him with a clever looking appearance made her to fall back into the same spot.

 _Why do I get so nervous?_ She starts playing with her hair and think of the troubles she'll go if she decides to follow his path. But Marissa turn back to face him with a solid response.

"No, your leader told me to stay away from you."

"That old geezer never had any fun so don't take his words seriously." He perisisted trying to push her until she's convinced.

"I can't be with you." Just as she was about to leave the saint quickly block her path. She groans out of annoyance and walk to the other side where another exit is spotted but yet the man rushes to the other side.

"I need someone to watch the view with me."

"No, and he told me you have the habit of talking to other women in this temple. Is it true?" She glared at the man with hands on her sides.

Manigoldo needed the urge to groan after seeing that the pope must have filled the servant's head with lies yet he hates to admit her accusation. But he could avoid answering by using a old trick.

"Sounds like you're jealous." He teased at the servant with a eyebrow moving upwards.

"W-why would I be jealous I only wanted to know!" She fumed with a red face, she didn't expect he would say something like that.

"Well the old man needs to lay off of my business and as for you." He went on to poke her forehead for the following words. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not, but if that was the case I would have treated you different from the rest."

"Like how exactly?!" Marissa retorted after having her space violated again especially when a odd man happens to poke her forehead out of the blue. Then she spoke again. "Actually I don't want to know, now leave."

The moment after she said that the saint immediately reached for her hips to bring her closer.

"Hey!" Shocked and terrified of what's to come she attempts to pried herself off but the man's arm was too strong to remove.

"Looks like somebody has become the damsel in distress." The man laughs and the servant screams until a bright surrounds them. Like lighting they disappear.

 **I wonder where they left?**


	6. Almost the first time

The open field seem tempting enough for a squrrel to run down from its shelter and find any fallen nuts til something formed into thin air scaring the animal away.

A person came from a hole and lands perfectly while holding a angry female.

"Let go of me!" Marissa repeatly hit her kidnapper's back as she was placed over his shoulders like an animal. Her fists weren't strong enough to break through the armor that the saint laughs at her useless attempts.

"If you say so." He threw her over from behind instead of the proper way and resulted in the girl landing hard on her bottom.

"Ow!" She yelled out of anger and in pain when she reaches for a strong stick she could use to hit him.

"Lighten up and look around."

She never knew why he said something like that but after obeying his words she turn her head to know why.

They were in a cliff where trees and plants surround the small space like a hidden type of garden. For the weeks she spent indoors Marissa never saw this kind of spot from a mountain of rocks.

Ignoring the pain from her landing she gets up and went a little close to the edge to get a better view of the tiny houses from afar until a small rock rolled out from one of her foot resulting in the serving to slip towards the edge.

Then a hand grabbed her's preventing her terrible fall.

"Pull me back!" She yelled while closing her eyes to avoid looking down.

With one big pull Marissa was safely pulled out except the headband she wore came out from her. Expected to be release she instead was pulled into the man's arms.

"You can let go now." She felt uncomfortable being in someone's arms.

"Still think a guard can save you with quick reflexes?" He looked down at her with a waiting for her answer though she is annoyed of his weird behavior.

"Please let go." She demanded but didn't notice her missing headband that already caught the eye of the ever curious Cancer saint after he finally released her from the awkward hug.

As she examines how the trees grow in such a spot where rocks are a common sight he quickly crouch down and grabbed the item.

"Are people aware of this place?" She asked while stretching her arms.

"Just you and me." He found a tree to lean on while viewing her when she's not looking. But his thoughts got the best of him and he started looking at her figure with no shame.

(Dirty crab!)

"How long did you started working?" He ask, when she turn around he quickly look the other way so she won't notice his dirty act.

"Five weeks ago. I came looking for work and your leader offer me a job."

"The old man? I'm guessing he's been telling you things about me?"

"No but what things exactly?" She walk closer to where he's at with both hands behind her back.

"Nothing important, now tell me do you have any likes and dislikes?" The man turn his gaze at her curious for answers.

"N-no not that I could think of..." She tries to find anything that she remembers.

Meanwhile Manigoldo started to think that this girl has become either mindless or literally has nothing interesting which makes it a very tough challenge. But something in his head told him to have hope for the girl.

He quickly went to the next question. "Where do you come from?"

"A small town that's closer to the village here but a year ago I lived in Spain." she soothes her head in hopes of any remembrance. "I live with my aunt and uncle for a while."

"Wait how did you ended up here if you live that far?!"

"Oh well it's a crazy story but I have a distant cousin as a saint so I want to come here to know him better!" Her smile came back as she remembers her goal. But as for Manigoldo he seems to suspect something from her.

"Is he aware that you're working?"

"He should be, besides when I was a few months old he took care of me while my aunt and uncle left for work. I hope to see him sooner." Marissa went to a state of daydreaming while the saint watches her like if she's weird.

"Don't put your hopes up we have tons of saints that recently left on missions, your cousin is probably one of them." With a unamused voice he needs to find other ways to get her trust.

"But I have to find him fast because I won't stay long working as a servant. I have to go back to my homeland for specific reasons."

"What reasons may I ask?"

"None of your business." The servant got down to get some tiny flowers that grow from a small patch of grass separated from its kind. Meanwhile the man was surprise of her attitude towards him but says nothing. "A while ago I read a note from you, what is it that you want to show me?"

"What is what?" Manigoldo was confused until he remembers what happen back in the garden when Sage took away the flowers that the saint recently picked for the servant.

Now with no flowers in hand he had to come up with a fast response, then he saw the small bunny pin hidden in his cape.

"Where are my manners? I found this lying on the floor. Surely it belongs to you?" He held the pin from his hidden storage and shows it to the servant.

"Oh no I can't believe I lost it but thank you for finding it!" She was both scared but happy that the pin was found safe. She'll remember to use her own accessory the next time he invites her. Just when she was close to retrieve it the saint retreated his hand from her.

"May I place it on your hair?"

It was strange to say that towards a woman that he hardly met but Marissa saw nothing bad so she nods for a yes. Sitting still she looks as he walk close and place the pin on her bun.

 _Keep it together Mar it's only the last time a guy gets close to you._ She feels her heart beating faster. Suddenly the saint leans close to her causing her face to turn red.

She could have had the chance to push him away or move out of her spot but something prevented her, as his face slowly moves closer to hers Marissa felt something different inside and didn't want to do nothing against him. But her goal of finding her cousin snaps her out of the error she'll make.

"I think it's late." She finally moves out of her spot up and the saint fell forward over the rock she sat on. With that she tries to find the path that lead back to the temple but all she sees are damaged stone walls.

Getting up he ran and stops in front of her. "There's no rush it's still early!"

She gave time to think but her mind is set.

"No, I had enough time to see the nice view now please return me back this instant or I'll tell your leader that you kidnapped me." She huffed.

But the way how he said his part suggested Marissa that the man was talking about the awkward moment.

"Alright I'll take you back." Manigoldo wasn't happy at how stubborn this maiden was getting.

Yet he never understand what happen between them a minute ago. He only wanted to place the pin that's all, but his senses suddenly drove him to almost do the unimaginable. Plus he developed a odd feeling in his heart. What could it be?

"I have no time!" She rudely interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Calm down." He sigh in slight annoyance. Just when he's about to place his hand around her hip again the servant's hand smacked his away like a piece of stone was thrown at it.

"Hey!!!" He retreated it back as the impact was tremendously hard and unusual for a small servant to have such monsterous strength.

"Don't touch my body or I'll have my fist across your face. Hold my hand instead!" She retorted with a balled fist ready for impact. Whoever took care of her during her infant years must have been a possible silver or gold saint by now.

"Fine then!" Mad of the treatment his hand recieved he abruptly hold her's in a tight grip and a glowing light came over them. After it fade away they vanished.


	7. Thief

"Where have you been?" After hours of searching for the servant the pope manage to find her in a room she wasn't suppose to be in.

It gave him high suspicions after sensing a faint cosmos he could easily recognize.

For Marissa she didn't want to tell him that she spent almost the whole day kidnapped from a gold saint and taken to a hidden location.

The moment when her and Manigoldo came back he already thought of having another visitation with her but after what happen she told him to leave her alone for good. He got arrogant after that and kept talking of different places that are far more nicer to convinced her but the girl still said no.

His talk was cut short when both felt a cosmos heading to the room and he left.

That's when the pope found her.

"I was cleaning the items in here and I thought you wanted me to clean this room." She had to lie or telling the truth will get her and the saint in trouble.

"...well this place contains various artifacts during the ancient years so I understand." He didn't look sold to her lie but shakes it off and heads back to the entrance. "Remember if you encounter any odd specific strangers don't hesitate to find me."

"Y-yes sir." She felt a little worried he could be aware that a gold was already here, but for now she's off the hook.

After she left she leaned against the wall with relief but yet something occurred to her.

 _That feeling when he was close, I don't want to admit it so I must find my cousin quick so I could leave this place immediately!_

Looking around for any wanderers she left the room to head for the servants' quarters until she trips out of nowhere and got back up.

Far below the temples down below a small gold saint went his way to the fourth temple for unexplained reasons.

Peering inside the entrance he called out but no one answered except for his echo.

Instead of heading back to his place the saint went inside unwelcomed hoping to find the other. His big green eyes quickly glance at the eerie settings within the building.

"Now I know why uncle wouldn't let me come here." The small voice of the trespasser echoed along the empty halls. He heard so much things of his comrade when it comes to abilities and such.

Then he heard a voice within a nearby room.

The boy did all he could to remand stealthy not letting his shoes make any sudden noises as the voice grew closer the more he went on.

Peeking inside he couldn't choose how to react. There, he saw his comrade in his common outfit sitting, more like leaning, on a chair while an item with a black piece of fabric on the top sits on the other said. The way how it was made suggested the boy that the man is talking to a suppose woman.

"Um excuse me." The boy had to say something or he'll witnesse more usual things from the man.

Hearing the small voice caught the saint by surprise resulting in the chair going to far and led the man to a fall backwards.

"Who told you to come at my place without permission?!" He slowly gets up while his head hurts from the impact of the floor.

"I-I came here because uncle Sissiyphus told me to check up on you!" The boy was shaking in fear.

"That cupid needs to lay off of my business..." Manigoldo muttered, ever since the Sagittarius and the Gemini were placed as possible candidates for becoming the future pope the suppose uncle became more involved in Sanctuary helping others and watching over them to make sure they get their work done right.

But not most saints are okay with it, already the Cancer saint could tell that his bossy comrade has become more like a spy for the pope as whenever the Italian does something or find whatever reason to be excused Sissiyphus would closely follow his footsteps or recently hire someone else like his nephew.

"Hey why are you talking to a pot?" Regulus, that's his name, look quite concern of the situation.

"Get out or I'll send you to the underworld."

A idea struck the boy's head.

"No, but if you buy me sweets then I won't tell the others that you're seeing a girl."

Never in the years living in Sanctuary that Manigoldo never understands why would they let a child become the next user of Leo. Let alone one that would take the advantage to blackmail his older companions and get away from troubles easily by using his childlike innocence.

From day one he felt something devious within the boy but since the minor is related to the previous Leo saint and a relative to the Sagittarius he must hold the urge to send the kid to the underworld as punishment.

But with the boy blackmailing him he has no choice but it was better off than to let his leader know of his secret.

"Fine it's a deal, now leave."

"Nice." Regulus strides away from the room leaving his comrade with more weight.

Moreover in the maids quarters things were getting crazy.

"Someone stole my ring!" A redhead of long flowing hair frantically scattered the robes from her drawer in search for the item.

"Is there something I can do?" Marissa was ready to help out a friend in need.

"Marissa there's nothing you can do..." quickly the maid had something in mind and it was big that she smiles from the thought of it.

"Well that ring was expensive, but I could buy myself a better one if..." she walk around the Spanish maid until she stops behind her.

"You could do me a favor and borrow money from a chest. It's in a small room located in the restricted area."

"Isn't that stealing?" Marissa was baffled at the request.

"You think they pay us enough? Besides no one will notice it was one of us so do it for me please!" She whines.

"...if you say so..." guilty, Marissa went her way but the maid stops her.

"You should know that the sun is still up, wait when it turns dark."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

 **To be continued.**


	8. Caught!

Nightfall came and while most individuals are sleeping one servant secretly walk through the dark halls to carry on the request.

After finding no guards standing or walking by she ran inside the restricted area, she expected the place to be abandon or scary but it was more lively than the other rooms she went through but she discovered something shocking about the room.

 _It's a treasury!_ Large varieties of chests were place on one another while a few were left open with tons of gold coins inside. The place was definethr loaded and she could buy a house and a plot of land but the mission is what's more important.

Looking around she was able to see the specific chest her co-worker mention located to the stone wall. The kid was open revealing even more gold than the others.

Marissa knew stealing was bad even when it comes to favors but it won't hurt to take for herself. Slowly approaching the large chest she took half for her and half for the other maid.

Suddenly voices were coming close towards the room. Panicking, she put the coins in a small bag she took for the mission and saw a white old sheet for hiding.

Right when she ran a part of her robe caught a sharp item and soon half of her lower skirt was ripped out leaving a knee length dress.

 _This is bad!_ She wanted to pick it up but the oncoming footsteps came even more close forcing her to hide and hope they'll won't notice the ripped fabric.

The following strangers enter and inspect the area.

"Listen the other day I saw this girl and I'm trying to reach her but she seems to be missing at certain times."

"It means you need to stop wasting time chasing after those wenches."

"Hey this time I found that girl interesting!"

"Lets inspect the other room." The second guard left with the other following behind giving Marissa the chance to silently leave the room.

But the moment she was close to leave a tall figure enter at the time causing the servant to hit herself against the hard gold armor. She stepped back to apologize and come up with a excuse but was shocked seeing it was Manigoldo who she hit herself on.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night all alone in this dark room, Marissa?"

She never heard him use her name until now that means trouble.

"You were stalking me were you?" She fires back.

"That's is very rude for a nice lady to accuse me! I happen to go mind my own business until this happen."

"W-well I only got lost that's all." She feels her nerves taking over now that a saint has caught her crime and it was the same man who constantly meets her in random occasions.

He squints his eyes at the farfetched reason and paid attention at the large chest not far behind the servant.

As a person who likes to gather up money he knew well that there were more coins inside.

Now missing and the servant as the only person he had it figured out. Soon he quickly saw the hidden pocket. Spotted in one of her hands.

"Ah, not only you steal hearts but money from us?" He said half heartedly.

"Please let me explain."

Quickly the saint stops in front of her with a eerie cosmos than sends goosebumps throughout her skin. With him towering over her she could feel death is coming.

But it wasn't what she thought of.

"Knee length robes? I didn't know you were into that style but it suits you very nice." He nods in appreciation and so Marissa is concern for what's to come and his sanity.

"Stop looking at my knees you..." She pulls down the bottom ripped dress in attempt to cover her knees and the need to hit him for even looking at a part of her body, soon she tries move back but his hand was secured on her shoulder.

"I can't help it." He chuckles, "now for your punishment there can be two ways it could end: I'll turn you in or I can let this slide and pretend nothing happen...under one condition."

"What condition do you want from me???" She wanted to leave.

"My temple hasn't been in its best state over the years and I'm wondering if a pretty maid in particular would stay in and lend a helping hand to a gold?"

"You want me to stay in your place alone with no one except us?" She was surprise of the news and worried just by thinking of what could happen. Furthermore she believes he wanted something else besides that.

"Every gold has one, trust me you're going to love the interior and I have a couple of stuffs I could give you." Manigoldo snaps his fingers in delight.

"I'm sorry but you are only taking the advantage of my situation." She said. "And if you want me to be as your servant then you're out of your mind if you think I'll accept it!"

"It's better than taking orders from that geezer."

"I'll rather be arrested!" She yelled.

"Not on my watch, you're the only one that's capable of fighting back verbally and I like that thus become my servant and I'll let this go."

"No!"

"You're really feisty, hurry up and choose because I won't take any rejections." He patiently waits for her answer and hopes she doesn't goes all out.

Now that he sees it Manigoldo has never been so entertained by a servant in the longest, she was different that he can admit and has an attitude that keeps their conversation alive. Her denials were the best part because it shows just how different she was compare to the others. In fact she was the first servant who ever show an attitude towards him.

Meanwhile Marissa was stuck between the two unfair choices thinking of the results from either one. Getting arrested could get her away from the crazy saint but then she'll be rejected from her family.

"Alright I'll be your servant...but if you tried anything funny I'll use violence against you and I don't care if you're a gold."

"Well well well is that a threat?" He lowers his head too close to her. She instantly felt her cheeks red for what will happen.

"Listen princess I'm not scared at your words but if I have to you wouldn't want to get caught in my abilities so I suggest you trust me in this. I promise I won't try anything harmful..." He continued with a cosmos so cold and seemly threatening the servant could feel it.

Now how will she tell this to her boss?

"The deal is made now let me leave."

"Ending a wonderful conversation in the middle of the night with a saint every lovely women wish for? That's very cruel but say goodbye to your old room tomorrow!" He finally moves out giving the necessary space she needs.

"What I wish is to avoid you in the future!"

"That's what they all say." He laughs.

She rolled eyes from how annoy he has gotten and ran out leaving the man behind with a feeling he never felt during his years in training.

But he wonders: could a normal harmless maiden like her fall for someone who possess an ability that's all about death and spirits?

He shakes the thought away and focuses on what to do tomorrow. But first he went to the chest and rob a handful of coins.

 **Never trust anyone...**


	9. Jealous

Morning arrived with a chance of partly cloudly and a twenty percent of rain but Marissa wished it was still night after the heart pounding encounter she had. Her co-worker though was happy for the favor that nearly got the servant in trouble but overall the redhead never give thanks.

During her time dusting off a vase in the throne room the pope came to find her.

"Is it true that man offer you to be his servant?!"

 _He must have told him about it._

"Yes sir I thought it was a nice opportunity."

"...I'll never understand what goes through your head to accept such ludicrous but I'll give you a fair precaution."

"He said he'll won't do anything harmful."

"That's what I'm afraid of, he's a strange boy that still need guidance and considering he was after you yesterday and placed under temple arrest you'll need to be extremely careful."

The pope look mad and soon the servant was beginning to feel a little scared of his words of advice. Yet she didn't know the saint was on temple arrest.

"Yes I understand."

"Unfortunately you don't. But if something were to happen then you can resign your job."

 **Hallway**

 _What am I going to do I really don't want to see him and if something bad happens then I'll never be able to see my cousin again._

She carries a bag of her belongings all while thinking of her current crisis before she walk through a open door. She stops after spotting the saint waiting for her from the other side unaware of her current location.

She was hesitant and went back inside but a guard was already walking a few feet from behind and both crash upon impact causing her to drop the bag.

"I'm sorry let me help you with that." He quickly lend a hand and picked up the item at the same time.

"That's alright." She was pulled back to her feet, now it's just the two of them outside.

"Say you're new here?"

"Yes I am and you're..." She could see the guard may be the same age and had a somewhat medium build compared to the saints with a polite personality.

"My name is not important, anyways are you free for tonight because I'm heading to the arena to root a fellow friend and I was wondering if you would join me?" He seem to be hopeful for her response.

"T-that would be nice...but I had other plans with someone else for today."

The guard then lost all hope from her answer.

"Oh, well that's fine..." he waves and proceed to head the opposite hallway until he forgot to say something to her. "Your name?"

"Marissa."

"Nice, hope we meet again soon."

After the guard left she felt calm from the short conversation they had.

Smiling, she turns around and out of nowhere the saint was walking from a bush with an upset look.

 _How did he came here so fast?!_ She thought as the man walks closer and closer to where she stood.

"Who's the guard?" He frowns.

"No one, we accidentally crashed into each other and he apologize."

Still he didn't seem happy about it.

"For a while I thought you were going to accept his request and leave me." he slowly moves closer, "or were you???"

"Ah n-no I wasn't! We barely met." She nervously laugh. Now together alone she really wished that she accepted the guard's invite.

Meanwhile Manigoldo was on edge, after many taunts of some guard Marissa would one day meet it seems the impossible has become a reality. When he sensed her cosmos passing by he had to go find her and see what was going on.

There he was baffled seeing the guard obviously asking her out but Marissa wasn't caught up to it. To make it harder to accept the guard got her name meaning their encounter won't be the last.

He could feel something that he once expressed in years. The feeling of jealousy. Now he needs to find the guard and warn him but the main goal is to keep the servant interested and entertained.

"How do we arrive at your place?" She firmly holds the ropes attached to her bag.

"The same way like yesterday when you almost broke my hand."

"Because you know nothing about personal space!" She fires back after remembering being grabbed unexpectedly. "Friends should not invade one another's space, you see this circle I made using my hands? That's called personal space!"

"Lower your voice." But no matter what he says the hot tempered servant still continue to shout.

"And when I'm around don't you walk close to me!"

Quickly the man was getting impatient with the servant's voice echoing out in the open when suddenly a random stranger happen to turn from a corner far from where the two stand.

With a quick hold of her hand he had to use one of his ability to teleport out.

 **To be continued...**

 **Favorite or comment!**


	10. New Role

The temple was heavily dark and cold compare to the bright and vivid lights of the temples she seen.

"This is your place?" She could feel goosebumps on her exposed arms as the place was awfully chilly and somewhat misty.

She wonders how can a saint could live in such poor conditions, but then she saw his weird manners so the scenery was explainable. Still she senses that something was watching her, not the man but had a feeling the whole building was watching her.

"Of course but ignore what you're seeing because this temple must be kept this way, now let me lead you to your new room." She could see how eager Manigoldo is when wanting to show the maid her new place.

Four minutes pass and strange things began to push the servant on edge.

First something that fell echoed by surprise half scaring her, then she swears a voice called out from behind yet it could be her imagination.

With relief they manage to enter a rather large room with only a dusty chair, cobwebs, and a small drawer. What is good about it is the source of light from a well sized window giving a good amount of warmth from the cold.

"Where's the bed may I ask?" She wouldn't want to sleep on the cold and dirty floor. Meanwhile the Cancer saint smiles like an idiot.

"Well I have only one but if you want I don't mind sharing-"

"I change my mind I'll rather sleep with the rats or whatever you have crawling in this room!" She never thought the saint would say something like that, maybe it was a mistake to accept his offer and instead be arrested.

"I was messing around, but I do have an extra somewhere, besides we'll be heading to another room."

 **-Extra room-**

"All of this belongs to you?" She questioned him after seeing a variety of clothes fit for both men and, strangely, women. There were also chairs and such old furnitures that seem to remain ancient.

"Most, people always throw out things they don't need and once a month I head down to the village and take them." Manigoldo randomly kicks off a seemly gold statue that may belong to a wealthy merchant.

"Even clothing belonging to women?" She eyed him with caution as most of the dresses look like the ones that belong to maids of this place.

To top it off empty bottles were stacked against a cabinet while the some remain on the floor. She's beginning to realize this man is up to no good.

Soon the saint notice her look and quickly spoke.

"Don't get the wrong idea those dresses were donated!" He didn't want to truthfully explain that the dresses were actually stolen from him in his days of training.

"I see, since I'm helping you clean I should get rid of them maybe giving out a few." Marissa pulled out four of them from a box.

"Hey I'm the one who's in charge so I suggest you set them aside for later and deal with this first." Manigoldo pulled out a huge dusty chest and proceed to open the lid, inside was full of various accessories ranging from copper to gold and judging from the high quality that only the rich would wear it seems he may have stole them.

"You want me to sell them?" The servant guessed as most of the items could be sold at a high profit.

"As if." He scoffs at her words. "Your job is to try them on and keep a few."

Now she didn't expected something like that to come out from his mouth. Why would he even let such thing? Quickly she turn her head at his direction like an owl that heard something behind its back.

"Try them on?" She was indeed surprised of his actions but was reminded that if she does kept some accessories it will be difficult to avoid him.

"Think of it as a welcoming gift between friends!" He spread both hands in a friendly manner. "Here try this necklace it's heavy but it has small diamonds."

He hands out the jewelry to the servant, she was hesitant of accepting such lovely item but her temptation took over.

"Thank you i never knew how interesting you are as a friend." Marissa strap the jewelry around her neck while Manigoldo dislike the word she used on him: friend.

He was interested in the maid that's for sure but for now he has to play along.

With the item on she look more noticeable than before.

"It feels different but I'll get use to it." She plays the diamonds embedded on the necklace.

"You look more radiant than my cloth."

She blushes from the flattery and her heart beats faster than the time at the cliff. But she thought to herself if she's even good enough for a gold saint.

 _I can't._

"Is there any work for me?" She ask.

"Work? Oh pardon me." He was too distracted looking at the servant but since it's still morning he could invite her to the village that resides next to Sanctuary for a little exploring. "Well tomorrow we'll be heading off to get some things I need."

"Okay but what about today? I can cook something in the meantime."

It caught his attention.

"Cook eh? A little bit of angel's food could make me happy. The kitchen is to the left." He finally left her with the items.

"But it's regular food why would he say it's from an angel?" Marissa was obviously clueless of what he meant and left everything behind to go prepare something.

 **To be continued**


	11. Dinner talks

Two hours had passed since Marissa said her word.

As the nice smell from the kitchen came through the bottom of the door and with an empty old bowl the saint was impatient and bored. He felt he should have gone to the kitchen and see what the maid is doing but apparently she locked the door shut so that he'll won't interrupt.

 _I can't think of a good dish and I bet he's getting impatient!_ The Marissa spent forever mixing and coming up creatives ways but all of them end up tasting horrible than the other.

"Why did I agreed?" The Cancer saint mutters after waiting for so long over a simple meal. He wonders if this servant has any training at all when it comes to food.

Nevertheless he regretted not speaking up of his experience in cooking.

Then the door opens.

"I hope you'll like this as it took me hours." She struggles to balance the seemly large bowl as steam could be seen.

"Hard working, pretty, and a chief? Heh seems I struck gold." While the saint waits with hungry eyes. Whatever she made looks promising.

"It was hard but it's my first impression." She smiles with both hands behind her. After she started to excuse herself and leave him be he called out so suddenly.

"Come eat with me."

Immediately she turn back in bewilderment of his strange request.

"Me? But I'm only a servant-"

"In this house I make my own rules so sit next to me, besides it's boring to eat alone."

The servant didn't want to ask more and went to sit on one of the chairs. Since he's a odd man she sat on the opposite side and with a small bowl she only took a small portion of the soup.

"Excuse me but do you have relatives working here?"

Soon his common happy face went away, Marissa then regretted of asking such question until he respond with a casual tone.

"Yes, but he's too busy supervising a whole army and is a pain to talk with." Noticing how she sat on the other side he repeatedly move his chair for a good spot and after seeing the maid distracted while she eats he quickly tries to move next to her.

"Oh so he's your father or uncle or grandfather? How about your mother..." Marissa saw that the man really didn't want to hear these types of questions. Also she notice that he changed sides, now he's a couple of inches next to her.

"Listen it's nice that someone else cares about my life but I don't like answering specific questions like these."

"So sorry for making you uneasy, to be true I never met my cousin that well, his parents were never talked about and he was a happy kid from what I heard through my other relatives and I'm determine to meet him!"

 _Wouldn't be surprised if she has an infatuation with this 'cousin' of hers._ Manigoldo was indeed suspicious of how she mentions her relative quite often that it sends him to plan a small investigation on who could be her cousin living in Sanctuary.

With only them the servant felt out of place eating with a gold saint together alone in his place. It wasn't until she feels lightweight in her stomach before feeling sweat breaking out of her forehead mostly that she never sat so close to a man.

"Is there a reason why you're placed under temple arrest?" She move the chair to face him.

How did you know???" Manigoldo was surprised she even knew of this but it's consider a violation of privacy as no other people should know of the punishment both him and the Scorpio are given but he could guess it was the pope that might be telling the news.

"I-I only heard it from various guards!" Marissa was hypertense of the fact she may have said too much but she didn't mention that it was the pope that told her about it. With the man looking straight at her skeptic of where she hear such news she feels herself sweating out of control.

"...it's something you don't need to know." He look away from her to resume eating.

"That's fine then." The same feeling still lingers once again and it drove her to take a small glance at the saint who was busy eating. Never that she would notice how different and interesting he looked than the first time they met.

Ever so that the servant's heart races the more she stares at him.

 _I can't do this!_ Marissa wanted to denied these newfound feelings. Wasting no time the Spanish girl got up to excuse herself after both individuals suddenly look at each other.

"It was a nice spending time but I-i think I should go and clean something for you." Her whole face felt hot and so she took a small bread to eat away her nerves until he got up from his seat in response at the girl's strange act.

"Fine I do have a old statue that needs cleaning but if you're going to faint then do it when you leave." He was dead serious while walking first before Marissa does. "I'll be out until nightfall. Statue is on the left room from the other side."

The voice of him could be that he's mad of the questions she gave him and with guilt for saying such things Marissa vows to never speak more of those the next time they start a conversation. For the rest of the day she could finally breath easily.

 **To be continued**


	12. Get ready for tomorrow

**Another chapter to start the day!**

The statue he told her was never found, in fact she didn't fully listen to his directions.

Or there wasn't a statue after all.

Nevertheless the young servant chose to clean other things that were more important. To start off she found a dusty stack of coats that were left in the corner of a room years ago.

 _Never seen outfits this big._ Marissa took one and proceed to shake the coat until the room began to fog from the dust it has collected. She coughed but used a rag to tie a mask around her mouth. While she does her job the saint was walking up the stairs but has no intentions to visit the temple up ahead. After the slew of questions that made him uncomfortable he wanted to go outside and ease his mind off of them before heading back inside and continue his plan.

But he felt a small amount of guilt that he may have made the servant feel bad for saying such things at him. She was curious and interested in his past life yet he got defensive on her, a person he's interested in.

Having thoughts of this he turn around but what's an apology without a gift? Seeing a small bush of daisies the saint pulled a batch out with some still having their roots.

For the time being the servant couldn't clean the rest of the coats after having difficulty with the first one. Setting them aside she tries to find other things to clean before a voice echoed where the entrance is at. Thinking it was him she got out of the room to see what he needed, overwhelmingly it was the same guard she met.

"You work here?" He was surprised encountering her again but in a place he heard from the others.

"Yes but I don't plan on staying for that long. What's the reason you came?"

Soon the young man began to stammer a little before blushing as he speaks now that the girl he likes is face to face with him.

"I-i came back from my morning watch and wanted to ask the saint that lives here to let me pass."

"He's not here but I'll let you." Her smile took another shot to his heart and begins sweating.

"T-thanks." He awkwardly continue his path until he had something to say. "Me and my friends are heading to a village tomorrow for a event and I was wondering if you like to join me?"

Another invitation from the same person. Marissa begin to suspect he's interested in her but she couldn't reject it after seeing how nice he was. Besides, he's something she could go out with unlike with a high rank gold saint.

"Of course."

"Really?! Thanks meet me in the arena tomorrow in the afternoon!" He ran ahead leaving the servant happy and nervous for the upcoming date.

 _Maybe I should have said no but it's not that bad going out with a normal person._

Then she heard someone running away and another one stomping back inside. She followed the noise that led to the exit until seeing it was the saint with a quite unhappy face holding a small batch of flowers now crushed by his hand.

Manigoldo recently saw the guard leaving his place and he scared him off after seeing it was the same guy that tried to ask the servant out. He made his words clear to the guard that no one will let him pass except the saint himself.

Now believing the weak guard may had said something to the servant he didn't wait long to question her.

"Did he said something to you?"

Marissa is worried of deciding what to say at such question. She didn't want to tell him that she accepted an invite from the guard that will result in the saint hunting him down. Thinking of no other way she decides to lie.

"He said nothing." She could feel something from him as she continues. "Except that he wanted to pass so I let him."

"...I'm not convinced, what did he told you?" The saint went a little closer that the servant could feel the eerie cosmos coming from him. Panicking on the inside the servant had to come up with a far more better lie, and she knows how by taking advantage of it.

"I can't believe you think I'm a liar." She raised her voice while walking closer and pointing her finger at the man. "I thought you trust me as a friend but i let a common person past with no communication and you have doubts about me!" Her fierce attitude forced the man to walk back in self defense and overwhelmed at her response. Soon he had to apologize quickly.

"No need to get mad at me I was only wondering-"

"Well it felt more of an interrogation if you ask me." She turned her back against him and walks away from him to find her room. "I'll be in my room and never come out."

The saint ran ahead to block her path with a seemly worried look.

"I take back of having my doubts about you." He extend his hand where the broken flowers hung in a depressing manner. "Accept this and we can forget what I said."

Her plan worked. Now all she needs is to ask for a day off.

"Fine," She took them, "i want to know if I could have a day off for tomorrow?"

"Hey let's not get all comfortable rabbit."

 _Did he called me that?_ The servant wasn't aware of the bunny pin lodged in her bun.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow we're going at a local village for some errands but with the nice event going on you'll need your best outfit." He walks away casually and happy to think about spending the day with her but the servant was upset at this especially of the whole outfit thing. Why must she wear something extravagant on a small and poor place? And what important event is there?

"But can't I go by myself? When it comes to chores only us servants go alone."

Soon he turn around.

"This is my temple and I make the rules, we're going together tomorrow." He turn back to proceed returning at the entrance to wait for any trespassers.

He may not look like it but Marissa suspects he doesn't trust her going alone after the guard saw her. But she could pretend to get lost on the village in order to see him for a few hours or so.

"Very well then." After she went to the opposite path the saint called out.

"If you intentionally try to get lost in order leave me tomorrow I'll mention the old man of your crimes." He laughs as a pointless joke not knowing that Marissa was shocked that he correctly and unknowingly figured out her plan.

She didn't want to say more and continue but she does accept the fact that this saint is quite crazy.


	13. Girls can bite back

**I'm not an entire fan of oc's but there is a good reason why I added the Friendship genre instead of the usual Romance heheh.**

 **Enjoy!**

He was skeptic of her response about the guard that recently left, he knew that something did happen between them and he can't shake that feeling off. Something must be done and so he came up of an idea to prevent the wimpy guard from ever seeing her.

He will find him and give him a final warning or just send the boy to a final destination instead.

Anyways how harmful can it be sending a guard that's identical to the thousand they have in Sanctuary to the underworld?

"They won't know." He said to himself smiling in the thought of it while staring off outside where the end of the Gemini temple is seen down below follow by the Taurus temple after that. It was a boring sight for Manigoldo to spend standing for an endless amount of time waiting for whoever tries to get pass all buildings.

As a person who doesn't notice things very well he did realize how nice the weather look in this long afternoon. He remembers another secret spot and an idea came.

Too lazy of continuing his daily duty he heads back with a new plan.

Inside the temple Marissa lock the door of her room as a sign she's upset. Sitting on her bed she stares at the small batch of flowers and wonders if the saint didn't trust her at all when she lied to him resulting for the man to have a special errand that both him and her will go tomorrow.

 _No matter I'll still get lost and find some good explanations eventually._ Still holding the broken flowers he gave her Marissa exhales with newfound feelings.

 _He's only making my job difficult that's all._

Marissa tossed them to the floor where they scattered. Her small feelings of him still lives inside but she made her choice yet the necklace reminded her of his flattering complement but she shakes the memory away.

Someone surprisingly knock on the old door interrupting her internal thoughts. Quickly she got out of the small bed, fixes her robes and hair but she stops once her fingers had a hold of the old handle.

 _I'm not going to open this door who knows what he could do next._

"Yes?" She let go and took a step back waiting for a response.

"Open this door." The voice muffled from the other side.

"Why should i?"

"Excuse me you're living under my roof and my rules, now open this door."

"That's rude for a gentleman to say such things to a weak and vulnerable girl!" She retorted from the other side.

"Says the one who stole money or better yet we can forget the deal and turn you in instead." The saint searched for any sharp objects to lockpick her door open but with both hands holding nothing more than a small covered basket and a freshly cut flowers he took growing along the stairs no specific item was found.

He wanted to take her outside for a small picnic.

"Go ahead then I could be freed of you and leave this place in peace."

She heard a a sigh of impatience from him but with a smile on her lips she silently giggles.

From the opposite side the stubbornness of the servant tested the patience and goodness within Manigoldo. He never saw this side of her before but after what happen it's clear to him that she was still mad.

No fake threats could scare her and turning her in could ruining his chance. He must come up with ways for the servant to be somewhat obedient while going forth with his main one.

"I'm waiting." She taps her fingers on the stone wall.

"You win this round but tomorrow you'll do what I say." He pointed at the door before finally leaving the servant alone for the day. Seeing a empty pot he dumps the basket and flowers inside and storms off.

For a response she made an exaggerating interpretation of his words before sitting back to bed. Looking at the window she was in the mood to go outside and enjoy the fresh air.

"Why do I end up in terrible situations?"

 **To be continued...**


	14. Spooky Hour

Evening finally arrived but the servant hasn't seen the man since their talk. Mysterious fog began to crept it way to every room and halls at this hour.

It was strange to see it and Marissa would like to track down the source of this. Plus she felt bad for misunderstanding the saint after seeing a basket and flowers thrown away in a pot when she was exiting her room.

She called out his title as his name was hard to pronounce.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted!" Her voice echoed in the cold building but no man has ever come forward.

Then something heavy and metallic crash on the floor. Marissa knew it could be him from a room close by but no one was there except for a metal tray that fell on the floor.

 _Who could have pushed it???_ The room had no furniture like the rest.

Something furry pass her foot and quickly she screamed for she already knew that feeling when her relatives clean their abandon basement crawling with gray vermin.

Marissa ran away from the room to find a wide space to calm herself and find the saint quickly. But when a random bust fell in front of her she screamed again and then another rat unknowingly came forward before turning back in fear at the sight of the human.

"Help!" Marissa stood against the wall when an undiscovered hive nest attach to the upper corner of the stone ceiling fell downwards and hit her head. She cursed before a pair of bees began to surround her out of anger.

Screaming yet again she change routes to go to her room and lock herself for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile outside the temple a certain man laughs at the misfortune he dragged her into.

"Rude girls like you still need manners, and obedience."


	15. Chapter 15

The rays of the morning sun made way through the open window of her room until the light touch her sleeping face. She didn't change to her sleeping gown and wore the dress from yesterday. The bed she sleeps on was quite messy with various garments and the sheet she sleeps in has fallen to the floor for hours. Her eyes finally reacted to the light.

"Oh no..." she murmurs while wiping the sands out of her eyes. Today is the day her and the saint will go to a village alone for hours, whatever he might be planning Marissa will sure keep her distance from him.

And apologize to the guard that she promise to meet up with.

But the maid notice how bright the room look like she woke up in the afternoon.

"I'm late!" She jumped out of her bed and changed herself to a servant's dress, her messy bun was chaotic to even look at but Marissa thought it suited her nicely. Besides she had no time fixing hair when she's late to do her duties. It's likely that her master is angry that she woke up early to make him something to eat.

Her leg hit the door open and ran to get to the entrance with haste. He was already waiting for her wearing his daily civilian outfit like the rest of his friends during missions but his impatience is plastered all over his face.

"I overslept and It won't happen again!" She slightly bow next to him in a safe distance to avoid his strange behavior.

"You're going out looking like that?" He was displeased of her outfit. If enemies were to see her walking alongside with him wearing a dress belonging to Sanctuary they'll sure go after the two and cause harm to the surrounding people. The real reason Manigoldo wanted to go is to investigate a strange activity in the center of a village and the enemies might have use the event as a distraction for the townsfolks. The pope set aside the case believing to be fake but his student insisted on taking the case.

But why taking his servant with him?

"Yes it's the only thing that's comfortable to wear and I don't like the old dresses you still kept!" The young woman randomly thought about the specific dress that was meant for someone important in this place.

"This is important for me so I suggest you change to something else that would say 'beautiful maiden'."

She scoffs. "No don't you try to do another smooth talk on me I'll wear this to the town and if you don't like it then I'll stay!" She huffed and cross her arms.

"You are my servant and I say change!" He feels a headache all caused by his servant's stubbornness. He could use his various abilities to scare her to doing what she's ordered to but the girl looks determined to win her fight.

Marissa was cornered in this argument no doubt and if they continue doing so there won't be an end to it and likely the man will lose his temper. Her eyes darted aside to look outside, it was nice and a weather like that would be perfect if she went out alone with the guard she promise to meet. But the maid never want to spend it with someone else she find annoying.

 _I'm starting not to like this job after all but I'll wait for a few days to find him and then I'll leave._

"Fine..." Marissa obeyed with no intention to fight and walk back to the interior of the temple. The result was unexpected for Manigoldo and had his words ready for another counter strike from her. He wonders if becoming strict does have its benefits to put her in her place.

But at this hour they'll arrive late and likely the targets might make their move before the two could arrive.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't easy to go along but she had no choice. She's a servant meant to comply with whatever order is thrown at her.

The dress was used but not in bad condition, it was simple and made her look more of a person coming from a poor town with its beige long sleeved shirt and a brown skirt that ends to her shoes.

She didn't fix her hair nor add jewelry.

The town was small but highly busy due to the current event held. Not everyone wore fancy attires and Marissa was glad she chose the right outfit to go along. As for her master she notice he became more odd when they went to a row of stands consisting of flowers.

The saint went to a nearest stand where a vendor sells red roses, Marissa knows his plan.

 _Taking me to a unknown place just to woo me won't work for me. I got to get out of this area and find that guard._

Seeing the man distracted she looks ahead where a possible path led to the town square. She left the saint.

It was crowded but better to hid herself with the people. And if he caught her she'll make up an excuse.

"Take it or leave it!" Manigoldo was upset of his ongoing feud with the vendor all for a giant bouquet of roses that stood out among the rest. The man in charge of the sales was hard to convince and overcharge the roses right when he saw the saint standing out. The old man knew well the stranger came from a possible rich lifestyle.

"Say what happen to that pretty girl who came along?" He gesture his finger at the saint.

"Watch what you're saying she's taken by me."

"Hah is that's so then you should keep her in place."

"What the hell are you saying?!" The saint looks back and finds a missing spot where his servant once stood. He's mad that she ran off to make his day miserable after he ordered her to change. It might be a revenge from her after all.

But the enemies are still around.

Grabbing the roses he immediately went to the opposite direction in hopes of finding her and scolding her.

"You're more like a snake than a rabbit..." he mumbles while avoiding the oncoming traffic of people.

Marissa ended up in a different spot, it wasn't the town square but a ally with a few people chatting. The town itself was welcoming for her as she continues her venture through the roads. The houses where made out of bricks and despite their broken appearance Marissa seem to enjoy looking at the architects.

"Hey!" A hand touches her shoulder and she flinch upon contact. Turning around it was the guard all along wearing simple clothing.

"I'm sorry for not meeting with you sooner!" She apologizes with a bow but a hand lift her chin upwards.

"Don't worry I understand how maids tend to get busy before having fun. Did you came here by yourself?"

 _He touch my face._ She felt her face hot and wanted to squeal out of the flattering gesture.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Marissa came to her senses.

"Yes I am. It's a nice day for going out."

"Sure is."

There was a silent moment. With people passing around them Marissa had to come up with ways to speak to him.

The young man's eyes spotted a nearby stand.

"I'll be back for a minute." He took off and stop at a flower stand. Soon more people came to the same place until he was buried in the sea of customers.

Marissa wanted to go and check but stayed in her place and waits by sitting on the edge of a small fountain. The foreign air and culture reminded her of her motherland, in a few weeks she'll move back with her family and be reunited with a special someone. But being with the guard she feels guilty.

And having a weird feeling towards another person is wrong. She'll have to break the news quick.

 _If word about me reaches back home I'll be in trouble._

Instantly someone stood next to her holding roses. She thought it was the guard that finally came back.

"I was wondering when you'll come back." smiling she looks to the person but froze after seeing it was the saint looking upset.

"Think you can escape from the executioner of the undead little girl???" He wasn't in his brightest moods. "You directed that to someone else in this town. Who is it???"

His tone of voice was cold and with devious eyes she knew that she messed up. Fearing for her safety she gets up and steps away in caution.

"N-no you got it wrong!"

"Really because I wasted a good amount of money only to see the person I gave shelter with ditching me and you know how that makes me feel." His hand grips the roses hard that the stems could break. Marissa was scared.

"I was impatient I wanted to explore more!" He was still mad. Marissa feel her plan slipping and if the guard comes back then the two will get themselves in bigger trouble. There's a last resort that she hates yet it will be a thing that can help her. She went a little close to his space that it threw him off.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" She pouted out of guilt and faces the floor like child in trouble. Her sudden act was strange for him but he wouldn't want to see her upset like this. He might have been too hard on her.

"Me mad?" He change back to his usual self in defense of her accusation. "I was only joking." The saint awkwardly chuckles and scratches his hair until the flowers reminded him. "I took back what i said."

Marissa smiles as she receives them but also because her act work so well against him. The roses weren't of any importance to her.

But the guard.

"Could you buy me a drink from..." she quickly scouted the crowed area until a stand that has big kegs stood out. Marissa never knew what's inside of those wooden barrels but hopes they contain water. "There!" She pointed.

Turning back from the direction she pointed the man simply laugh at her.

"You dont know what you're going in for and I like that. Now don't move." He left her and the mysterious box next to her legs. Whatever he said about the stand Marissa worries of what drinks were sold from that spot.

Then the guard came back holding a single rose. The servant couldn't hide the other in time.

"Did someone else-"

Marissa threw the roses at the ground.

"Someone told me to hold it for them until they come back."

He felt a little off about it.

"Um well..." the man shared his part. "I couldn't get you a better one but I bought this instead."

Marissa receive the fresh flower but she couldn't continue the talk for so long.

"I gotta go!" She turn and left him standing among the crowd confused, his friends show up and he went his way. But he suspect something.

The maid had to throw the flower to cover the evidence of the guard before finding the stand. Soon the saint came from a group of men hold two drinks. They didn't look appetizing.

He gave hers which is twice as full as his.

"I thought it would be fine giving you a small amount but a voice in my head tells me you're capable of putting in more."

"But that's too much." She shouts from the noise of people talking amongst themselves.

"Seems we have a loser then." He mocked with pride before having his own sip. The maid was never so offended at his cruel manners that she must prove him in front of everyone. Snatching her drink away she quickly gulped half of the cup before setting it on a table with a loud thud. The drink was too strong and disgusting for her first experience and was in dire need of finding a spot to throw it out. Mostly everyone nearby saw with curiosity and wonder how Marissa would handle the aftermath.

"Happy now?!" She yelled at the man. He calmly took his time finishing before speaking.

"Not quite heheh." His laugh was seem suspicious but she couldn't argue more once she saw how he suddenly became alerted and look the other way.

"Is there something the matter." Marissa hate to think the saint might have saw the guard walking around.

"Follow me." His voice got serious.

 **TBC**


End file.
